The Secrets We Didn't Keep
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "It hurts that you don't trust me.""Yeah? Well, it hurts that I have to do this."
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets We Didn't Keep**

**Part I  
**

Alvin took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one. He tried his best to focus on the usual chatter that followed a soccer victory but found it useless. The sun was quickly setting and the cool air that accompanied the darkness was setting in, completing the already ominous atmosphere. He stepped forward to get a better view of the dark street, his eyes darting from one end to the other. He growled angrily when he saw the street was empty.

He let out a relieved sigh and his body relaxed slightly when the street lamp above him flicked on, illuminating the small area he occupied. "Hey Alvin," He flinched at the noise he was obviously unprepared for. Alvin turned to see one in a group of guys was the caller.

He turned, a bit hesitant, and did a quick trot over toward the boys. "What's up?" He asked in his usual cool guy tone.

"We were all gonna go to Colby's house and watch the scary movie marathon, then some of us are gonna sleep over. You wanna come?"

Alvin's re-tension of his body went unnoticed by the others. He smiled and let out a slight nervous chuckle. "Uh, I'd like to b-"

"Great, let's go." The guys began pulling Alvin toward their cars, ignoring Alvin's unusually quiet protests.

He sighed as he listened to the riding arrangements being made. He was momentarily considering going with them just so he wouldn't have to stand alone under the florescent street light- which could flick out any second. He weighed his options. What was worse- standing alone by a dark and deserted street or sitting in the dark with his friends watching every heart-pounding, scream-producing, and potential pants-wetting horror film ever made?

"Alvin," A female voice called this time. He and the others turned to address the new intonation. He smiled thankfully at the sight of Eleanor climbing out of her car and approaching him. "Alvin, Dave wants you home _right now_." She told him, crossing her arms sternly.

Before Alvin could respond, one of his team mates spoke up. "Why didn't Dave just come get him?"

_Who cares? _Alvin mentally screamed, his eyes widened in anger and annoyance but the question didn't phase Eleanor. "Because Dave is so angry at him, he couldn't even grip his keys." She retorted like a pro.

Alvin smiled. He taught her well. "Geez, man, what'd you do?"

Alvin huffed. Eleanor glanced at the frustrated chipmunk with a look of disappointment and her own annoyance. "Let's just say that Dave's grandmother fell into the fireplace and now Alvin has some dusting to do." She turned and stomped her way back to her car.

Alvin smiled apologetically at his friends before rushing off behind the blonde chipette. He quickly slid into the passenger seat, tossing his gym bag into the back. He sighed another sigh of relief as they buckled their seat belts and drove down the road. "Thanks again, El."

Eleanor sighed. "Alvin, don't you think you should just tell them what's going on?" She suggested.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said leaning against the window with a stubborn pout. "There's nothing going on."

Eleanor smirked. "Alvin, I'm your best friend; I know you better than that." She told him gently. She glanced at him, reaching out to consolingly rub his forearm. "You're lygophobic and slightly eremophobic." Alvin furrowed his brows and stared at her in mystification. "I'm sorry; I'm taking a psychology class." She place her hand back on the wheel and blew out a breath. "I'm saying that you somehow developed a fear of darkness and being alone, which sometimes results in…"

"Don't say it Ellie." Alvin demanded, casting a glare at his best friend.

"But Al-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine," She sighed. Alvin sighed also, relaxing into his seat and watching the buildings go by as they drove. "But everyone has nightmares."

"Ellie!" Alvin yelled in total discomfort of hearing the words said aloud. He grimaced at the less than familiar heat growing on his cheeks. Eleanor glanced at him and giggled at the blush. "I wish you'd stop mentioning that." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry; I just like teasing you."

"I never tease you about your secrets." He pointed out in an almost childlike, whiney tone.

"You couldn't if you tried." Eleanor smirked and chuckled, unaware of Alvin's glare due to her body turned slightly away from him as she turned the wheel, directing the car down their street. She readjusted her posture and again addressed her friend. "You don't know _any_ of my secrets."

Alvin's features softened and turned to one of thought. He thought about every single thing he knew about Eleanor, and none of them were a secret she wouldn't want anyone to know! "How is it that you know all my secrets, but I don't know any of yours?"

Eleanor shrugged, gently pressing on the break, slowing the vehicle so she could safely turn into her driveway. The car pulled to a gentle stop and she placed the car in park. "Maybe it's because I'm a trustworthy person." She finally answered.

"And I'm not?"

She rubbed her hands up her thighs hesitantly. "To be honest Alvin, you don't have to best track record when it comes to keeping things a secret." She looked apologetic.

"Ellie, I don't have a lot of _real _friends." Alvin smiled reassuringly at his uneasy friend. "So, as long as you keep my secrets, I'll keep yours." He raised his right hand, gesturing out his pinky. "I promise."

Eleanor's eyes moved to look at the childish gesture and smiled, returning it. "Alright," She gave in with a sigh as she wrapped her pinky around his and he did the same. This was a tradition of theirs when it came to exchanging information they didn't want others to know. It (along with their best friendship) developed when they were ten years old and Alvin didn't want Brittany to find out that _he _was the one who put the gum in her hair, which ultimately resulted in an reluctant haircut. "I don't have many secrets," Eleanor paused preparing herself to confess the secret she had been keeping for years. "But I do have one…"

* * *

Alvin sighed contently as he loaded his books into his locker. He was always relieved to wake up to the morning sun illuminating everything around him. He constantly tried to convince himself (and Eleanor) that it wasn't because he was so wound tight the night before.

But they both knew better than that.

His movements slowed when he got the common but uncommon feeling of eyes on him. He was more than used to having the feeling and then turning to see a group of girls giggling, but these giggles weren't the same giggles. These giggles were deriding. Alvin's brows came together as he watched the girls walk down the hall, still laughing. He raised his brow in suspicion at the sound of more quiet laughter. Turning his head every which way, he noticed that it wasn't just those few girls…but everyone in viewing distance of him was laughing.

"What the…?" Alvin quickly grabbed his books and headed down the hall. This entire situation was untouched territory. He had never been the person people laughed at, rather one of the many people who stood on the side and laughed at others. After walking a short distance (though it felt like a mile) Alvin finally arrived at a group of his friends. "Hey, guys, what's going on with everyone?"

His friends snickered a bit before addressing him. "Uh, we don't know, but don't worry about it." One of the guys waved it off. The rest of the group continued laughing when he turned around and pulled a plastic bag out of his locker. "We got you something." He smiled innocently. "We thought it might help."

Alvin browed knitted together as he opened the bag. His expression quickly went from confused to irritated as he pulled out the item. "A nightlight?" He glared at his so-called friends.

They then burst into laughter. Alvin looked around at the kids, also in the hall, finding the circumstances amusing. _How did they know? The only person I've ever told was.. _Alvin growled and stomped down the laughter-filled hallway in pursuit of a certain green clad chipette.

When he found her he slammed her locker shut, casting a deathly glare toward her. "Um…hey, Alvin." She greeted staring at him oddly.

"I can't believe you told."

Eleanor shifted her eyes. "Told what?"

"Don't give me that shit, Ellie. You told my secret."

Her eyes widened. "Alvin, I did not." She whispered. Her shocked expression then turned to one of hurt. "I can't believe you think I would."

"Ellie, you're the only person I've ever told that to. Now I come to school and people are giving me nightlights!"

"That's horrible! Did you at least give it back?"

"Hell no!" He gave an 'are you crazy' expression. "I'm keeping it…but that's not the point." He continued to glare at her. "I trusted you to keep my secret and you didn't."

"Alvin, I didn't say a word to anyone." She continued in her attempt to convince him. "You've got to believe me!" She pleaded.

"I don't think I can." Alvin crossed his arms stubbornly.

Eleanor blinked back potential tears. "It hurts that you don't trust me."

"Yeah?" Alvin moved toward the center of the hallway. "Well, it hurts knowing I have to do this." Eleanor's forehead creased in confusion as she watched him. "Listen up everybody!" He called out to the students. They all turned and addressed him. Alvin once again turned toward Eleanor with a glare as he announced, "Eleanor Miller wets the bed!" He shouted.

Eleanor's jaw fell and her tears finally spilled over, rolling down her flushed cheeks as the students around her began laughing and whispering. Some ran off to find their friends so her secret could be spread further.

Alvin approached her, both of them looking hurt and angry. "Now we're even."

Eleanor gripped her books tightly. Her body shook from the emotions welling up in her. "Alvin Seville, you are the biggest _jerk _I've ever met!" She exclaimed, running down the hall.

**This story was SameAsTheNext's idea. She figured that I could do a better job with it. And after half an hour of futile arguing, I finally decided to sit down and write it.**

**I've planned on making it a two-shot; so before you get all upset, no this isn't the end.**

**Until then… REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secrets We Didn't Keep**

**Part II**

Alvin groaned as he was once again entered the cafeteria and everyone fell hushed. Aside from the few giggles and snickers that were heard, the walk to find a place to sit was once again silent and tense. The air was so thick in judgment and ridicule that he could choke on it. He continued to look around for a place to sit when his eyes landed on Eleanor sitting at a table in the back of the room. For the passed several weeks she had been sitting alone and today wasn't any different.

He had thought about sitting with her many times, but he never thought it was the right time. The truth was he was desperate for someone to talk to. With half the school avoiding him, and (coincidentally) both of his brothers gone on school functions, he was extremely lonely. The only person he had to talk to was…Dave. He shuddered. _Maybe she's gotten over it, _Alvin thought optimistically as he approached the table where the chipette sat.

He gripped his bag lunch tightly and cleared his throat. Eleanor slowly looked up with a stony glare. Maybe she hasn't gotten over it. Alvin let out a breath and slipped into the seat beside her. "So…" He spoke awkwardly. He glanced at his former best friend only to be met with an angrier glare- of that were even possible.

"You've got some kind of nerve, Seville." Eleanor almost spat, turning away from him. "Thanks to you I've been outcast."

"Well, at least you're used to it; I've always been popular." Eleanor brought her brows together in annoyance and disbelief that even Alvin is stupid enough to say that. He went on obliviously. "I don't even know how to be an outcast."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Well, outcasts are usually alone all the time so they're pretty desperate to have friends." She explained. Alvin turned and smiled hopefully at the chipette. She narrowed her eyes. "If you're my only choice for a friend, then I'd rather be friendless."

Alvin sighed. "Ellie, I'm sorry I told everybody…"

Eleanor laughed bitterly. "Oh, really? I thought you _had _to do it."

"You didn't give me much choice…"

"I can't believe you _still _think I told!" She faced him. Alvin flinched seeing that she was close to tears. "I thought we had a better relationship than that. Alvin, I would _never _tell your secret. I just wish you would believe that."

Alvin hung his head as he found his hands easier to look at than the hurtful look in Eleanor's eyes. "I have another secret I want to tell you." He mumbled just loud enough for Eleanor to hear. "I sometimes act before I think."

"Ha, that's no secret." She rolled her eyes at him.

He sighed again. "That's something I need to work on." He paused to glance at Eleanor. "We both have issues that we need to work on, and they won't get any better without each other." Eleanor crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't know how many times I have to apologize before you finally forgive me…or at least talk to me."

Eleanor turned away from him, arms still crossed and eyes narrowed angrily. She didn't want to admit it, but Alvin was right. They needed each other in order to get through this, and, the truth was, she missed him terribly. Her features softened and her body relaxed slightly. "Fine," She sighed turning to face him again. Alvin smiled, his eyes brightening. "We can talk and be civilized, but I can't forgive you…not yet." She added. Alvin nodded in understanding. "It's gonna take a lot for you to earn that trust back, Seville." She glared.

Alvin continued to nod, grinning eagerly at her. "I understand completely." He let out a breath to calm himself when he saw Eleanor roll her eyes out of irritation and turn back to her lunch. His eyes moved anxiously around the cafeteria before impulsively wrapping his arms around Eleanor's small frame in a tight embrace.

Eleanor let out a tiny squeak and flinched at the unexpected display of affection. She blew out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Okay, Alvin," She resisted the small smile creeping across her features. He didn't budge. "Alright," She spoke louder, using what little movement she had left in her hands to tap Alvin's stronger arms. He stayed in place. "Get off of me!" She yelled pushing him away. Alvin smiled apologetically as he coolly readjusted his clothing and went back to his lunch also.

* * *

"I can't go back in there." Eleanor groaned as she paced in front of the cafeteria entrance.

Alvin sat wearily on the floor, also wishing he could go into the room, but knowing he, too, wouldn't be able to bear the humiliation and judgmental stares once again. "Of all days for _both _of us to forget our lunch…" He grumbled, rubbing his stomach that ached with hunger.

They could both clearly smell the pizza that was being served inside, causing their stomachs to growl loudly for it. They both groaned. Alvin tilted his head back, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the thought of food. Eleanor leaned against the wall, her body slowly sliding downward until she was seated beside him. She let out a small whimper. "This is so stupid." She spoke up. Alvin glanced at her, curious as to what she was getting at. "We're torturing ourselves because we don't want to be tortured by the rest of the student body."

Alvin shrugged. "What can we do?"

"We could suck it up and go in there." Eleanor suggested.

Alvin shook his head. "Knowing my friends, they have some sort of prank concocted by now- for the both of us."

"What makes you think that?"

"I overheard them putting the finishing touches on it in first block today. The thing is, I don't know what it is or how it could get tripped." They both sighed. They sat glumly as their minds raced for a solution to the teasing and their hunger. "I'll go."

Eleanor's brows came together in perplexity. "What?"

Alvin stood confidently, letting out a breath so that he didn't faint from the extreme hunger. "I'm going in." He told her, turning to the doors.

"But, wait," Eleanor reached out and grabbed his pants leg. "What about the prank?"

He shrugged. "I'll have to risk it."

"Then I'm going, too." Eleanor stood also.

"No way." Alvin shook his head. "You don't deserve anything that might happen in that cafeteria." He let out a breath. "This one is all me."

Eleanor smiled a bit and let out a small giggle as Alvin turned on his heel, pulled out his cap and adjusted it on his head, before, with all the dignity and confidence he had, walked through the cafeteria doors.

**/**

Eleanor waited patiently outside the cafeteria doors for Alvin to return. She was starting to worry about him when he burst through the doors, panting, holding two lunch trays. She sat up more, seeing he was covered in silly string and there were several post-its attached to him that had insults written on them, all having something to do with being a baby. "Oh, my gosh," She stood and took the trays from him, setting them on the ground. Alvin bent over, gripping his knees, still panting. "They sprayed you with silly string?" She began removing the string and post-its from his clothes.

"It's not just _any _silly string." He finally said, after catching his breath. "It glows in the dark." He smiled bitterly at the chipette.

She removed the final post-it, and ripped up the abusive notes. "They ruined your cap!" She noticed his chocolate-stained trademark on top of his head. She removed it, attempting to wipe away the mess. "I shouldn't have let you go in there." She shook her head with an apologetic look.

He glanced at it and shrugged. "It's okay," Alvin chuckled wiping away the rest of the residue. "I'm the one who blabbed about your secret; so, like I said, you didn't deserve that." They both sat against the wall, each pulling a lunch tray towards them. "I just wish that I knew who told my secret."

As they began eating in silence Eleanor paused and glanced over at Alvin. She smiled and leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek. Alvin's eyes widened and a blush soon covered his cheeks and nose. Eleanor pulled back and giggled at his crimson countenance. "I forgive you." She whispered.

Alvin grinned, attempting to hide his reddening face behind his carton of milk. Eleanor laughed and went back to her lunch. Their silence was interrupted by the doors of the cafeteria swinging open. "Hi, Guys," Brittany whispered. They both looked up at the pink clad chipette. She pulled off her jacket and placed in on the floor before sitting down. "I saw what happened in there." She directed her gaze at Alvin.

He glared. "Saw? Britt, you were one of the people pinning post-it notes to my back."

"And that was wrong! I shouldn't have done that." She agreed. "Especially since it's kind of my fault that you guys are being picked on."

Alvin and Eleanor glanced at each other, their brows knitted together in curiosity and confusion. They looked back at the fidgeting girl in from of them before speaking. "What do you mean 'it's kind of your fault'?" Eleanor questioned.

Brittany rubbed up and down her thighs nervously. "I mean I kind of, sort of, maybe overheard you and Alvin on the phone talking about him kind of, sort of, maybe being afraid of the dark, and then I kind of, sort of, maybe let it slip to a few people." She explained, her voice growing an octave every time she entered a new section of the story.

"Brittany!" They both exclaimed.

"I had no idea it would get all over school like that, or that Alvin would tell a secret of yours." She tried to defend herself. She shifted her eyes down both sides of the hall as she leaned in closer to her sister. "And since when do you wet the bed?" She whispered. Eleanor glared and pushed her older sister away from her. Alvin sighed and leaned against the wall again. "I'm really sorry." Brittany looked pleadingly between the two of them.

Eleanor shook her head and waved off the apology. "It's alright, Britt." She shrugged.

"We've kind of learned to live with it." Alvin added, nudging Eleanor playfully with his shoulder. Eleanor smiled at him. "At least until this whole thing blows over."

"When will that happen?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany shrugged. "When something more embarrassing gets around the school."

"Or until everyone forgets." Alvin picked up his pizza and took a bite.

"So, in other words…"

Alvin and Eleanor glanced at each other again. "We're screwed."

* * *

"We have to go in." Alvin stated. He and Eleanor sat outside on the steps of the school.

"Who says we have to go in there?"

"Dave, Miss Miller, national laws…" Alvin chuckled.

"That's not technically true." Eleanor's eyes brightened. "At the age of sixteen we can legally drop out of school."

He chuckled again. "Ellie…"

Eleanor sighed. "I know," She said in a defeated tone. They both stood and moved reluctantly towards the front doors of the school. "Here we go again." She whispered, staring at the building as if they were the gates of hell.

Alvin swallowed. He looked over to Eleanor. She shuddered at the thought of what was in store for them today. "Hey," He nudged her, smiling reassuringly. "What ever happens in there…" He extended his pinky put to her. "We'll get through it together."

Eleanor smiled, wrapping her pinky around his. Their fingers remained locked together as they pushed open the doors and entered the loud chattering hallway.

**The End!**


End file.
